


Indecent

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'indecent'. Future fic, featuring slightly nsfw links. Yaaay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

“Oh! You two bought new decorations!”

Blaine turns around, looks at Rachel then at what she’s talking about and blanches.

“The rose is really pretty, even if the design could have been a bit finer. Where did you get them? ”

“From that antique store five blocks away.” Act normal, don’t show her. Oh god she’s touching the rose. Oh god, she’s touching something that has been in his ass. He’s never using that again. “Could you maybe not touch them? They were pretty expensive and Kurt already has a hard enough time keeping them clean.”

“Oh, okay? Though maybe you shouldn’t leave them out here during the party, then.”

“You know what that is a fabulous idea. I’m gonna go and store them in the bedroom for the time being. Make yourself comfortable.”

He snatches the [glass dildo with a rose on top](http://www.mypleasure.com/pics/PD2912-00_4.jpg) and the [butt plug](http://www.mypleasure.com/new_pics/PD2927-00-1.jpg) up — how did she not know what it was, how did she not know? — and walks as calmly as he can into the bedroom. 

Once the door is closed behind him, he stashes them away in their nightstand before marching into the tiny walk-in closet. Kurt looks up from where he’s going through his shirts and Blaine makes an embarrassed noise at him.

“I don’t really know what that’s supposed to mean, Blaine.”

“You left them in the book shelf.”

“I left what there?”

“The glass toys. The toys you were supposed to bring into the bedroom and hide away, after you decided that they needed to be cleaned in the kitchen for some reason. They were just touched by Rachel, who was thinking they were decoration. We’re never using those again.”

“Oh.”

“The butt plug was my favorite one, Kurt. And now just the idea of it is indecent and it is your fault.”

“God, I’m so sorry. I promise you’ll get to pick the next time we buy something.”

“There better be some fabulous orgasms for me in the near future, too.”

“At least it wasn’t Santana who saw them?”

“Oh my god, Kurt!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134887934282/indecent)


End file.
